


Did it hurt?

by glittertrashcan



Series: Prompts by Léa [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertrashcan/pseuds/glittertrashcan
Summary: Prompt 1._hey... so... uh (looks at notecards) did you uh did... you fall out of heaven because um (drops cards) shit fuck oh god fuck im so sorry you're-you're just so.pretty I m soryr_IF SOMEONE DID THIS TO ME I WOULD FUCK THEM ON THE SPOT_(blushes furiously) (picks up cards) (looks through them desperately) um... dont have a	card  for... this





	Did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i'd actually written a long and nice note for y'all but my internet connection decided to be a bitch and i lost it!  
> so now i'm just telling you that i'm back, in English, and a newly mad big fan of MCU! i saw IW, but no spoilers at all!  
> also check out my other works and don't hesitate to send me a prompt!

Bucky was sitting in the library. These days, he really did that more than he liked to, but finals were coming and Natasha had her boyfriend Bruce over all the time. They had graduated last year, and with no deadlines and finals in their way, they were as free as could be. And as loud, too. Now, see, Bucky had never been a prude by any standard, but you didn't need to be one to refuse to hear your best friend having sex. So here he was, sitting in the library, trying to read more than three lines from his physics textbook. 

It wasn't that he didn't understand physics. He wasn't half bad usually, but Steve was here. Steve was a small, dainty guy that always hung out in the library. When he wasn't hiding behind his big frames, working on books that seemed to weigh more than him and still managing to look exceptionally cute, he was helping the librarian. Cute, selfless, helpful, smart. But Steve was so much more. He was picking up fights against guys twice his size all the time, just because it was the right thing to do. He didn't win anything from it, and more often than not got beaten up, but he kept doing it anyway, because he was Steve Rogers. Bucky had actually helped him out a few times, kicking the shit out of some brodude in a sordid alley, and listening to Steve ramble about how he had him on the ropes. Bucky had introduced himself before, but he doubted Steve remembered him.

Truly, the thing was, Steve was Bucky's perfect boyfriend. Gorgeous, could easily be lifted against a wall, yet always raging inside, outstanding morals, quick wit, and, from what he'd heard from afar, a great sense of humor yet a little awkward. He made Bucky think of Captain America, besides the whole being a beefcake thing. But he really, really didn't mind. Had never really been interested in a certain physical type. Hot was hot, no matter what it looked like. And presently, the brought-to-life version of Bucky's wet dreams was a 5'4, 90 pounds wet guy from Brooklyn, stubborn as hell, and basically perfect.

Really, there was only one thing wrong about Steve Rogers. And that was Peggy Carter, the girl he seemed to be dating. Bucky was not about to ramble on how he was straight and hewouldneverhaveachance, because let's face it this was the 21st century and no one was really straight anymore. This was not about gender, this was about how Peggy Carter was a better human being than Bucky. Smarter, to begin with, and better looking. Always dressed sharp, not a wrinkle to be seen, and the sexiest British accent to ever exist. She was seemingly perfect, and also a great fighter and shooter. She planned on enrolling and always defended people. 

And Bucky? Bucky was far from that. With his long hair and three-day beard, he looked like the suspicious emo kid from the back of the class.He had an East European accent, and while it was original he didn't think there was anything sexy about that. Bucky had packed on muscle and learned some martial arts, and that had only been to avoid being one of the kids Steve defended. When he was younger, in Romania, Russian soldiers had attacked his town, and he'd lost an arm. A man named Sam Wilson had come and, liking the fierce kid, had managed to convince Tony Stark to ship the kid to New York and make him a prosthesis. Since then, the men had become his mentors and he got a new prosthesis fitted every six months. He had to work out to maintain his balance, what with his left arm being consequently heavier than the right. So that was that. Even his acceptable achievement was more of a surviving-through-American-school instinct. And amazing Steve Rogers would want nothing to do with him. 

Someone sneezed and Bucky snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up, only to see that Steve had disappeared from where he was seated. Too bad, thought Bucky. He looked really handsome today. He had been wearing mom jeans, high socks with polka dots, Vans and an oversized sweater and man, Bucky really was a goner. He hadn't worn his glasses though. The ones that made him understand why people said smart was the new sexy. Really, they just sat so nice on Steve's face, and complimented his big blue eyes and rosy lips and-

Someone was clearing their throat next to Bucky. And this someone was Steve Rogers. He was standing next to Bucky's table and he had put the glasses back on and fuck they really did things to Bucky's guts and-

And Steve was beginning to speak and his voice was so deep for such a little body what even-

“Um, hi... I'm Steve and uh...so... uh did you uh did... you fall out of heaven because um shit fuck oh god fuck im so sorry you're-you're just so.pretty I m sorry-”

Halfway through his sentence, he had looked down and noticed that Steve was actually carrying notecards and reading them. It was the cutest thing Bucky had ever seen. He was rambling and stumbling upon his words and his cheeks flushed and god damn it Bucky really was a goner for Steve Rogers. Then his brain decided to blurt something out.

“I think I'd like to fuck you on the spot.”

Alright. This was official. Steve was no more the most mortified person on Earth. Bucky had just stolen the title in the worst of ways. What he was not expecting was for Steve to blush furiously, frantically look at his cards and mumble:

“I...um... don't have a card for...this...”

Bucky groaned and put his face in his hands. “Oh God, I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I said that I promise I'm not a molester or anything and I don't even know what you were trying to do there but it seemed really sweet and did I ruin anything? I think i'm going to stop talking now.”

By the time he finished, Bucky was beet red and deeply ashamed of how he had no brain to mouth filter when Steve was there.

“I... um... I was actually trying to ask you out? But I'd, like, perfectly understand if you wouldn't and uh, yeah.”

There was no way this was real; Bucky had fallen asleep once again and now he was dreaming. But, since Steve was still standing there, looking more and more embarrassed each second, maybe this was real. And Bucky was just sitting there, mouth open, completely dumbstruck.

“Are you- Do you mean it?”

“What? Yeah, uh yeah I do! Of course, I mean, this was a really shitty attempt but, basically yeah.”

“Shitty? No, no! It was really cute! I just thought you were dating Peggy Carter?”

“Me? And Peg? Oh no, no, uh she's dating that guy, called Daniel, uh, been for a year or so.”

“Oh! Uh, great! Great! I mean, uhm great that you aren't dating her? I guess?”

By now they were both heavily blushing and painfully conscious of how awkward they both were.

“And, also, about … um... what you said earlier? Were you -were you joking or? Were you serious? Cause I know I look nothing like you, or uh, whatever but I can always start working out and...”

“What the fuck are you talking about? You're gorgeous! You're really, really good-looking, so much so that I tripped once because you were walking in front of me!”

See? No brain to mouth filter. If Bucky had ever hoped not to make a fool of himself in front of his crush, it was now too late. But Steve didn't seem too repulsed by what he had just said, more a little shocked. Then he blushed furiously, going even redder in the ears and neck, and Bucky didn't think it was possible but apparently, it was and- He really had to stop internal monologues, it was not helping his case at all.

“I... um... is that asking me out thing still on the table or did I just make an utter fool of myself?”

“I.. yeah, yeah! I'm, like, still very ok with that idea.” 

Steve ducks his head and looks at Bucky through his lashes and this is it, Bucky's in love. 

“Great! Amazing! I, um... if you couldn't tell from my extremely embarrassing reaction earlier, I've liked you for quite some time. Pretty sure you could even call that a crush.”

Now it's Bucky's turn to start blushing, but Steve looks up with a dashing smile and says:

“Really? Peg said you liked me but I didn't really believe it..”

That's when Bucky touches Steve. He puts his hands on both sides of the blonde's face and almost shivers at how soft his skin is. He looks so, so beautiful up close.

“Steve, you're amazing. It's really the other way around. I thought you were with Peggy and I figured, yeah, why would someone as awesome as Steve Rogers want to date me? But hell, if you give me a chance, I sure am gonna take it.”

With that, Steve surges forward and kisses Bucky hard on the lips. They both moan into the kiss, and Bucky puts his hands on Steve's tiny and endearing waist to bring him closer. They stay like that for a few minutes, getting more and more frantic, until Bucky's hand reaches Steve's ass. The latter breaks away from the kiss and looks into Bucky's eyes, his own very glassy and lips very red and a little breathless and damn Bucky's having a hard time not imagining something else and he really is going to have a hard time containing himself until Steve wants to have sex and-

“Is your offer from earlier immediate? Cause I don't have class for the rest of the day and you made me even hornier than you did from afar so I really need you to fuck me, like, right now.”

Okay, perhaps Bucky didn't need to wait a lot. He didn't know where cute little Steve from the notecards had gone, but he found that he liked the one that was currently groping his crotch just the same.


End file.
